pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantasmagor
The face of this spectral humanoid is obscured by a ghostly porcelain mask. Phantasmagor (CR 3) XP 800 N Medium construct (incorporeal) Init +0; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +8 --- AC 12, touch 12, flat-footed 10 (+2 Dex) hp 36 (3d10+20) Fort +1, Ref +3, Will +5 Defensive Abilities incorporeal, rejuvenation; Immune construct traits Weaknesses dependency --- Speed fly 30 ft. (perfect) Melee incorporeal touch +5 (1d6) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +10) At will—[http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/advanced/spells/enterImage.html#_enter-image- enter image] (3rd), [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/advanced/spells/seekThoughts.html#_seek-thoughts seek thoughts] (3rd) (DC 15) 3/day—''confusion'' (one target only) (3rd) (DC 15), modify memory (4th) (DC 16) --- Str —, Dex 14, Con —, Int 20, Wis 14, Cha 14 Base Atk +3; CMB —; CMD — Feats Iron Will, Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Fly+13, Knowledge (any five) +8, Perception +8 Languages Common, any five others --- Environment any Organization solitary, pair, or phantasmagoria (3–12) Treasure none --- Dependency (Su) A phantasmagor is generated by a preserved, disembodied brain that is otherwise inert. If the phantasmagor moves more than 300 yards from this brain (or if this brain is destroyed), the phantasmagor is immediately destroyed. Rejuvenation (Ex) When a phantasmagor is destroyed, it is restored to full hit points and functionality in 2d4 days unless the disembodied brain tied to its dependency ability is destroyed. If the phantasmagor was destroyed as a result of its dependency ability, it is instead restored in 2d4 rounds, regaining only the number of hit points it had at the time of its destruction. A phantasmor is an incorporeal construct produced by a disembodied brain in a perpetual state of intense meditation. As a construct of pure thought, a phantasmogor cannot be created directly. Instead, one creates a phantasmagor by harvesting, modifying, and preserving a humanoid brain, usually in a specially-prepared jar or vat. If the brain is properly prepared, the phantasmogor emerges from its captive thoughts as a matter of course. A phantasmagor resembles the humanoid whose brain was used in its creation, though its face now resembles a porcelain mask, hinting at the false nature of its appearance. Despite its uncanny resemblance, the phantasmagor is a mere echo of the creature whose brain generated it, sharing none of that creature's soul, memories, or motivations. Instead, a newly created phantasmagor inherits knowledge drawn at random from the collective consciousness of all humanoids, often knowledge not possessed by its creator or the creature whose brain was used in its creation. As a result, a phantasmagor makes an ideal advisor; many are consulted as oracles long after their service to their creators is done. Others monitor and supervise various locations, using their [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/advanced/spells/enterImage.html#_enter-image- enter image] spell-like ability to project their awareness into any of several porcelain masks positioned throughout the area. Guardian Phantasmagor (CR +1) A guardian phantasmagor is a phasmamagor with the advanced simple template. It has the ability to cast guards and wards (DC 20) as a spell-like ability once per day, and its effective caster level for all spell-like abilities is 12th. Creating a Phantasmagor CL 8th; Price 7,500 gp --- Requirements Craft Construct, confusion, enter image, modify memory, seek thoughts, creator must be caster level 8th; Skill Craft (alchemy) or Heal DC 13; Cost'''4,250 gp, including the cost of an alchemically-treated, disembodied brain worth 250 gp '''Creating a Guardian Phatasmagor CL 12th; Price 32,000 gp --- Requirements Craft Construct, confusion, enter image, guards and wards, modify memory, seek thoughts, creator must be caster level 12th; Skill Craft (alchemy) or Heal DC 17; Cost 16,000 gp, including the cost of an alchemically-treated, disembodied brain worth 250 gp Category:Epic Meepo Category:Construct Category:Monsters